dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Channel Crossover
Super Disney Crossover is a series made by nysfboy328. It has characters from Good Luck Charlie, Sonny With A Chance, Austin & Ally, Liv and Maddie, Jonas L.A., I Didn't Do It, Code: 9, PrankStars, So Random!, Jessie, Dog With a Blog, Hannah Montana, Shake It Up and A.N.T. Farm meeting while on their way to watch/perform in Hollywood, Los Angeles! Cast Disney Channel Stars Cast *Bridgit Mendler- Jonas, Wizards of Waverly Place, Good Luck Charlie, Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2, PrankStars, Shake It Up, Lemonade Mouth, Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!, Violetta, Jessie, Muppets Most Wanted *Jason Dolley - Read It and Weep, Cory in the House, The Replacements, Minutemen, Hatching Pete, Imagination Movers, Good Luck Charlie, Pixie Hollow Games, Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!, Jessie *Bradley Steven Perry - Old Dogs, Good Luck Charlie, Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure, Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!, Jessie, Mighty Med, Win, Lose, or Draw, Pants on Fire, I Didn't Do It, Lab Rats: Elite Force *Leigh-Allyn Baker - Hannah Montana, Good Luck Charlie, So Random!, Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!, Dog With a Blog, Bad Hair Day *Eric Allan Kramer - Phil of the Future, Wizards of Waverly Place, Good Luck Charlie, Jessie, Good Luck Charliie, It's Christmas! *Demi Lovato - As the Bell Rings, Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream, Camp Rock, Sonny with a Chance, Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experince, Princess Protection Program, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam *Sterling Knight - Hannah Montana, Sonny with a Chance, Starstruck, So Random!, The Muppets, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' '' *Brandon Mychal Smith - That's So Raven, Phil of the Future, Sonny with a Chance, Starstruck, So Random!, Let It Shine *Doug Brochu - The Replacements, Sonny with a Chance, Pair of Kings, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, Fish Hooks, So Random!'' '' *Laura Marano - Austin & Ally, Jessie, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Fish Hooks, Liv and Maddie, Bad Hair Day, Girl Meets World *Ross Lynch - Austin & Ally, Jessie, Teen Beach Movie, Ultimate Spider-Man, Muppets Most Wanted, Violetta, Teen Beach 2, Girl Meets World *Raini Rodriguez - Handy Manny, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience, I'm In The Band, Prom, Austin & Ally, I Didn't Do It *Calum Worthy - Good Luck Charlie, Zeke and Luther, Austin & Ally, Jessie, The Coppertop Flop Show, I Didn't Do It *Dove Cameron - Liv and Maddie, Cloud 9, Austin & Ally, Descendants, Descendants: WIcked World *Joe Jonas - Hannah Montana, Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert, Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream, Camp Rock, Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience, JONAS L.A., Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, Sonny with a Chance '' '' *Nick Jonas - Hannah Montana, Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both World Concert, Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream, Camp Rock, Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience, JONAS L.A., Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam *Kevin Jonas - '' Hannah Montana, Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both World Concert, Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream, Camp Rock, Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience, JONAS L.A., Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam *Chelsea Kane - Wizards of Waverly Place, Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream, Minutemen, JONAS L.A., Starstruck, FIsh Hooks, So Random! *Olivia Holt - Kickin' It, Girl vs. Monster, Shake It Up, I Didn't Do It, Tinkerbell and the Legend of the Neverbeast, Ultimate Spider-Man, Dog with a Blog, Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero *Austin North - Kickin' It, A.N.T. Farm, I Didn't Do It, Jessie '' *Piper Curda - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, A.N.T. Farm, I Didn't Do It, Liv and Maddie, Teen Beach 2 *Debby Ryan - The Suite Life on Deck, Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream, Wizards of Waverly Place, Hannah Montana, 16 Wishes, The Suite Life Movie, PrankStars, Jessie, Zeke and Luther, Radio Rebel, Secret of the Wings, Austin & Ally, Good Luck Charlie, Mighty Med, Ultimate Spider-Man, Girl Meets World *Cameron Boyce - Jessie, Good Luck Charlie, Shake It Up, Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Austin & Ally, Ultimate Spider-Man, Liv and Maddie, Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything, Descendants, Descendants: WIcked World *Peyton List - The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Jessie, Austin & Ally, Pass the Plate, Good Luck Charlie, I Didn't Do It, Ultimate Spider-Man, BUNK'D, K.C. Undercover *Karan Brar - Jessie, Austin & Ally, Pair of Kings, Sofia the First, Pass the Plate, Lab Rats, BUNK'D, Invisible Sister *Skai Jackson - Jessie, Austin & Ally, Good Luck Charlie, Ultimate Spider-Man, BUNK'D, K.C. Undercover *G. Hannelius - Sonny with a Chance, Hannah Montana, Leo Little's Big Show, Den Brother, The Search for Santa Paws, Good Luck Charlie, I'm in the Band, Spooky Buddies, Dog with a Blog, Treasure Buddies, Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups, Super Buddies, Fish Hooks, Jessie, Sofia the First, Wander Over Yonder *Blake Michael - Lemonade Mouth, Dog with a Blog *Francesca Capaldi - A.N.T. Farm, Dog with a Blog, Jessie *Jason Earles - National Treasure, Phil of the Future, Hannah Montana, Shorty McShorts' Shorts, Yin Yang Yo!, Space Buddies, Aaron Stone, Dadnapped, Hannah Montana: The Movie, Fish Hooks, Kickin' It, Super Buddies, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *China Anne McClain - Hannah Montana, Jonas L.A., Wizards of Waverly Place, A.N.T. Farm, PrankStars, Doc McStuffins, How to Build a Better Boy, Descendants: Wicked World *Sierra McCormick - Hannah Montana, A.N.T. Farm, Spooky Buddies, Jessie *Jake Short - Zeke and Luther, A.N.T. Farm, Mighty Med, Win, Lose or Draw, Lab Rats: Elite Force *Carlon Jeffery - A.N.T. Farm, Cloud 9, Kickin' It *Stefanie Scott - Special Agent Oso, A.N.T. Farm, Wreck-It Ralph, Jessie Hosts *Wesley Dening - Code: 9 *Mitchel Musso - Life Is Ruff, Hannah Montana, Phineas and Ferb, Hatching Pete, Yin Yang Yo!, Hannah Montana: The Movie, Pair of Kings, The Search for Santa Paws, So Random!, PrankStars, Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Demension Extra Cast *Aedin Mincks - A.N.T. Farm Trivia *Based on the cast, they're sitcoms are part of the Disney Channel Universe.